The incidence of coronary heart disease (CHD) is currently 20 percent over 65 years. Numerous data suggest that hyperglycemia may be an independent risk factor for macrovascular complications. Diabetic Painful Neuropathy (DPN) affect 5-50 percent of patients with diabetes and is exacerbated by poor glycemic control. DPN is characterized by acute functional abnormalities in nerve fibers followed by chronic nerve fiber loss and blunted nerve fiber re- generation. Symptoms include tingling and burning sensations in the calves, ankles and feet. Pharmacologic treatment of DNA and DNA include tricyclic antidepressants, which are cardiotoxic and have a low potency rate. The ADA recommends the utilization of diet and exercise as the primary means of glycemic control , and therefore of DPN. Because of the increased levels of extremity pain, patients with DPN are less likely to induce exercise as a part of their health regimen. Diabetic Autonomic Neuropathy (DAN) commonly complicates diabetes. The excess cardiac mortality in diabetic patients appears to be augmented by the presence of DAN in patients with advanced deficits in sympathetic cardiovascular innervation which may augment cardiac arrhythmogenesis. One bio-energetic modality known as Reiki is an energy manipulation technique similar to therapeutic touch, a hands on modality familiar in nursing for the relief of chronic pain as well as to accelerate healing in full thickness dermal wounds. The experimental approach is to apply Reiki to patients with DPN +/- DAN in a semi-double blind, randomized crossover study to ascertain if glycemic control and cardiac autonomic functions are improve in this patients. Outcome measures will include HBA valves. The McGill-Melzack Pain questionnaire, and a quality of life questionnaire; participants will also be tested as to their ability to tolerate exercise by a 6 minute walk test. This study will help validate whether bio-energy technique can reduce pain levels, improve glycemic control by increasing exercise tolerance and improve cardiac autonomic functions both major contribution to CHD mortality.